


Drink

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Come Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding Kink, Go Will!, I Blame Tumblr, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mild Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Sort of like a drug, True Mates, Will Figures It Out, Will Turns the Tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a fetish and decides to fulfill it when he meets the man who will be his mate. Will isn't as naive as Hannibal assumed.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Check the bottom for the explicit warning!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Mate.

Hannibal had never experienced this sensation before. Never had he ever looked at someone and felt the unbending urge to lay claim to every inch of them and bind them to his person for all of eternity. However, it seemed that his day had finally come and the specimen was amazing.

With the proper guidance, he would be spectacular.

* * *

 

Will Graham was a lonely man who worked at an animal shelter and did part time as a mechanic. He’d fixed Hannibal’s Bentley a week back and simply being near him was enough to get Hannibal’s blood pumping.

The vampire found the man’s meek manner alluring and the flush that stained his cheeks to be beautiful. Those eyes were a startling shade of blue that Hannibal would love nothing more than to observe as they clouded over in passion. That Hannibal provided, of course.

The boy avoided eye contact with everyone and shied away from everyone as well.

Everyone but Hannibal.

One good thing about being a vampire, was the fact that he attracted his prey easily. A smooth voice, some charm, and a pleasing figure was always the downfall of his quarry.

Will Graham was not prey. Or rather… he was prey of a different sort.

Hannibal intended to have every bit of him.

Just not in the way some would expect.

* * *

 

‘Conveniently’ running into Will wasn’t as hard as he would assume. All he had to do was deliberately run the battery in the car for too long and then go and get it changed. A few hundred dollars in return for Will’s company was worth it.

Especially when he managed to weasel the man’s number from him.

He left Will a stuttering mess that day.

* * *

 

Hannibal’s pleasure could not be mistaken for an instant.

* * *

 

Having Will over for dinner was becoming the norm for Hannibal. He practically expected for Will to come over and the young man was not always available.

Hannibal wanted to tie him down to the table and feed him. Anything. Blood, flesh, food. Just to know that Will was eating whatever Hannibal put in front of him.

It was an erotic sort of fetish.

Hannibal had plans for his Will and in order to endear the human to him, he needed to take… measures. Will’s interest in Hannibal was powerful and obvious, but he was also skittish and unused to the attention of another in such a positive way.

Hannibal wanted things to progress faster, so he decided to speed things up a little. He could have compelled the man, but knew that that would completely take Will’s will away from him and he would no longer be Will.

So Hannibal devised a plan to subtly feed Will, Hannibal.

Drinking a vampire’s blood tended to make the drinker enamored if they weren’t also a vampire. The exchange of bodily fluids was a sacred practice and could do many different things. It just so happened to have aphrodisiac like qualities when a human came into contact with any body fluid a vampire produced.

Convenient.

Hannibal’s plan involved feeding his fetish and Will at the same time.

Will never knew just what the wine he drank, was comprised of. He never knew that Hannibal added a few extra ingredients to any sauce he made.

The ‘ingredients’ worked to give the young man the push he needed to take the next step. Not a fully consensual decision, but it was still better than what else Hannibal could have done, so Hannibal felt no guilt.

Will was his mate and it was for the best that Will consume certain fluids to keep him happy, healthy, and willing.

* * *

 

The third month of their friendship marked the change in their relationship when Will wouldn’t stop staring at Hannibal all through dinner. The young man looked besotted and confused.

“Are you well?” Hannibal asked, mostly to seem worried. Inside he was exalting every god he knew of. It was finally near the time. His patience was going to pay off!

“Hannibal, I really want you to fuck me.”

Hannibal had given up the pretense of being human in that instant. Will was lifted up and taken to Hannibal’s lavish bedroom, where the vampire dropped him onto the silken sheets. His hands were already working on the buttons of Will’s shirt, his control not splintered enough to tear at the fabric just yet.

“You moved too fast!” Will gasped when Hannibal’s mouth descended on his exposed throat, nibbling here and here.

He’d dreamed of biting Will there and laying claim to him for eternity. Others would know to whom the man belonged and it would be glorious!

“You aren’t human, are you?”

Hannibal hummed, proud that his mate was so intelligent. Will’s mind was a beautiful thing and he couldn’t wait to delve into every crevice of it.

The shirt came off quickly, which earned him some protestations.

“You’re still clothed!” Will accused, his face flush but his eyes alight with mischief. “I want to touch you, Hannibal. Please?”

Fortune surely smiled upon him that evening. Hannibal moved aside, allowing Will to sit up and latch into his trousers. They were swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped, with Will pulling the fabric down slowly, exposing Hannibal’s thighs and undergarments.

Will shoved his face against the blue briefs the vampire wore and breathed in deeply. “You smell delicious.”

Ah, yes. The addictive quality of the vampire’s body fluids. Will was probably reminded of the ‘extra ingredient’ Hannibal added to his sauces. Hannibal felt no shame at his actions, only pleasure and a spike of arousal at the thought of Will drinking and eating his cum and not knowing it.

“Dear Will, I-”

“Shut up,” the man ordered, already working Hannibal’s underwear off and rubbing his face against the insistent erection. “You did something. I’m not stupid. And just because I can’t seem to control myself, doesn’t mean you will be in charge, Hannibal.”

He gripped the hard cock and gave a slow stroke. “When I’m finished, you will explain _in great detail_.”

And then Will took him in with one swallow, lodging Hannibal inside his body without hesitation.

* * *

 

While this was not how Hannibal had envisioned the evening progressing, he had to admit that he didn’t really mind it all that much.

So it turned out that Will did not in any way, bottom. Ever. Hannibal had never bottomed either, but for the sake of the very angry man whom he had offended and still wished to mate with, Hannibal allowed himself to be maneuvered into various positions that night. If only to give his darling Will some peace of mind.

The most frustrating thing in the entire event - because Will was very good with his hands and his cock - was the fact that Will pulled out suddenly, instead of marking Hannibal in the only way a human could mark a vampire as theirs.

Hannibal groaned, because he’d been so rudely left on the edge of completion.

When Hannibal looked back in an attempt to inquire after Will in an aloof manner, he found Will holding a small cup from the bathroom.

“Drink it,” the human ordered, eyes intense.

Hannibal could easily scent what was in the cup. Will had figured it out somehow and the fact that he wanted Hannibal to return the action, made the blond all the more aroused.

Hannibal took the cup and drank it in one gulp.

* * *

 

** A/N: Might do a second chapter! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Hannibal is manipulative and this has non-consensual elements such as Hannibal lacing most of his food with his own blood or semen(which are like aphrodisiacs) and feeding it to Will. His plan backfires just a bit and while Will cannot control himself completely, he takes some of the control back as revenge.
> 
> I have a fascination with Come Swallowing and have wanted to do this for a while. Technically, I don't do non-con sexual anything, so it was a bit of a leap for me. I may make a second chapter where they have a mutual agreement over the fetish. Depends on the response I get.


End file.
